


Jaws

by LilacChocolate



Series: Rin & Nitori [17]
Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacChocolate/pseuds/LilacChocolate
Summary: The swim team go to the cinema for team bonding, but it only pushes Rin and Ai further apart.





	Jaws

Rin suppressed a groan for the umpteenth time. Fuck the swim team and fuck team bonding. Why couldn’t Captain Mikoshiba just order pizza after practice? It was Saturday night and Rin had better things to be doing than team bonding. Granted, it was only homework and arguing with Nagisa over text about his inhuman ability to digest cream bread, but he still had things to be doing. Instead, he was at the cinema for a rescreening of ‘Jaws’. He only agreed to come because the Academy was paying for it. And because Ai would be going.

The Samezuka swim team filed into screen six and Rin flopped into a seat on the back row, and Ai perched down on a seat next to him. ‘I’m sure you’ll enjoy the film, senpai.’

‘Who says I wasn’t going to?’

‘Well, you kept on sighing a lot when we walked here.’

Rin just shrugged. ‘I just have other things to be doing.’

Ai smiled. ‘You need to relax, though, senpai. You’re the best swimmer on the team and top of all of your classes. You work so hard. You deserve a night off.’

Rin nodded. ‘I suppose you’re right. I’ll go and get us some popcorn to share.’

‘Oh, let me give you some money.’ Ai fumbled around in his pocket to get his wallet, but Rin shook his head.

‘It’s my treat, Ai.’

The grey-haired boy grinned: Rin knew how much the boy liked it when he called him that. ‘Thank you, senpai!’

By the time Rin returned to the screen room, the film’s opening credits had started and Ai looked relieved when he saw Rin re-enter.

‘Why do you look so scared? The film hasn’t even started yet.’

‘Well, when you were out of the room, Captain Mikoshiba said the sharks were scary, and… well… you’re really strong and brave, so I was scared without you here.’

Rin hid his smile and sat back down next to Ai. The film started properly, and Rin was all too happy with the little squeaks of terror Ai was letting out and the way he jumped in his seat and shuffled closer to Rin with every scary moment n screen. And even though Rin was glad to wrap his arm around Ai to comfort him, Rin felt insecure. He knew his teeth resembled that of a shark, and he had scared people in the past. He wasn’t a particularly big smiler, but when he did smile, he made sure not to show his teeth, and even though he and Ai had been friends for months, he’d never let his small kōhai see his teeth for fear of him pushing him away. And Rin didn’t want that to happen.

He still remembered the first day he met Ai. The redhead had walked into their dorm room and had seen the grey haired boy stood in the middle of the room.

‘Top or bottom?’ He asked.

Rin narrowed his eyes. Top or bottom? Was that how things worked at this school? He knew Samezuka was an academy for just boys and Rin wasn’t completely opposed to the idea of having sex with a guy as he was gay, but did he want to lose his virginity to a boy who had only said three words to him? The longer Rin stared at him, the more he thought no, he wouldn’t mind giving it to this boy. This adorable lavender-grey haired boy with a cute mole under his eye and a pretty voice that would sound perfect moaning out Rin’s name and-

Ai giggled. ‘The bunks. Which one do you want?’

‘Oh.’ Rin looked away. ‘Bottom.’ But if the question had related to sex, he would have said top.

Even now, Rin still thought about that day. If he had played his cards right and been kind from the beginning, something could have happened between them straight away. But, of course, Rin hadn’t been. He had too much emotional baggage at the time, but now he was okay. Luckily, Ai had stayed by his side through it all, and Rin was determined to show Ai that he had changed.

The film ended, and as the swim team left the cinema, Rin noticed that Ai was pale.

‘You okay? The film’s over. You don’t need to be scared anymore.’

Ai nodded. ‘I know. But it was so frightening. And the teeth…’ He shivered and Rin looked away.

Before the redhead could defend the teeth, Captain Mikoshiba turned around from where he was walking in front of them. ‘I’m surprised the teeth scared you, Nitori. Haven’t you seen Matsuoka’s teeth before?’

‘What do you mean, Captain?’

Seijuro laughed. ‘He has shark teeth.’

Ai’s eyes widened. ‘Oh… erm… I just need to talk to Minami-kun about our science project… excuse me…’ He picked up his walking pace so he was now at the front of the group and Rin glared at the Captain.

‘Thanks, Mikoshiba,’ Rin said; knowing this would deter Ai from him.

The Captain laughed. ‘He’ll be fine, I’m sure. But you know, after all of the room changes that I’ve given out so far, the funniest reason to move rooms will be because they were afraid of their roommate’s teeth.’

Rin hoped to god that he was right, but almost a week later, Ai had barely spoken to him. He would sit away from him during mealtimes, he would time other swimmers during practice, and he would avoid Rin to the best of his ability, even though they shared a dorm.

By Friday night, Rin had enough of Ai hiding from him. Seeing Ai with other boys and not even looking at him was hurting his heart and he had to speak to him. He couldn’t let Ai carry on like this.

He sat in their dorm room, waiting patiently. When it got to ten o’clock, Ai still hadn’t returned to the dorm, so Rin switched off the lights and laid on his bed, waiting in silence. He didn’t have to wait for long. Ten minutes later, the sound of the dorm room unlocking was heard and Ai entered the room. He locked the door behind him and Rin watched as Ai made his way into the room. He waited until Ai had changed into pyjamas, then he stood up.

‘Ai.’

The boy squeaked and Rin put the light back on. By the time he turned back to Ai, the small boy was dressed in light blue duck pyjamas and was looking at the window, facing away from Rin.

The redhead wanted to go to him, to wrap his arms around Ai, to tell him that there was nothing to be scared of, but he kept his distance. ‘Ai, please, tell me what’s wrong?’

‘Your teeth.’

Rin sighed. ‘You’ve never even seen them, so how are you scared of them?’

‘Then show me,’ Ai said, voice shaking with fear.

Rin didn’t want this. He didn’t want Ai to be petrified of him, but if this was what he wanted, then he would give it to him. ‘Then turn around.’

After a moment, Ai turned around and Rin’s shoulders slumped in relief. It felt like it been so long since Rin had seen Ai look at him. Slowly, the redhead smiled and let Ai see his teeth, hoping that he would just smile back and shrug his fear off.

But he didn’t. Ai backed away from Rin, unable to look away from the sharp, white teeth that gleamed in the bulb’s light. This was scarier than in the film.

At Ai’s reaction, Rin groaned and sat on the end of his bed, away from his pillow. ‘You’re not the only one with insecurities, you know,’ he said, staring at the floor. His heart was beating against his chest, knowing this was the end of their friendship, even though he didn’t want it to be.

‘You’re insecure?’ Ai asked, voice timid.

Rin nodded, still staring at the floor. ‘Do you know how many people walk away or refuse to talk to me after they see my teeth? I feel like some sort of monster.’

‘You’re not a monster, Rin-senpai.’

‘Really?’ Rin said, a chuckle stuck in his throat. ‘You seem to think I am.’

Ai didn’t say anything and Rin’s heart sunk. That was it. The end. He put his hands on his knees, about to get up to see Mikoshiba and ask for a room change, but before he could move, Ai sat down next to him, by Rin’s pillow.

He didn’t say anything straight away, just stared at Rin, then after a moment, he spoke. ‘Show me your teeth again?’

‘What? Why?’

‘Please… just… show me your teeth.’

Rin smiled again, much more reluctantly than before, and Ai reached forwards, the tip of his index finger touching Rin’s teeth. He moved his small finger along each of the teeth, apprehension in his eyes, and Rin knew this moment would determine how his relationship with Ai would proceed.

Slowly, so he wouldn’t scare him, Rin opened his teeth and bit down lightly on Ai’s fingers.

He had expected Ai to scream, but the boy giggled. ‘It kind of tickles.’

Rin smiled and did it a few more times before he let Ai’s finger slip out of his mouth. He took Ai’s shoulders in his hands and laid him down on the bed and the redhead began lightly biting down on Ai’s shoulders and arms that were exposed by his t-shirt. The small boy was unable to stop laughing and Rin smiled again. ‘You know, sharks are the most gentle creatures, right? They wouldn’t hurt you unless they were in danger, and I would never hurt you at all, no matter what you did to me.’

With that said, the air around them seemed to change, going from slightly funny to serious. Rin straddled Ai and grabbed the small boy’s wrists as he pinned him down on the mattress. He leant down and lightly bit down on Ai’s neck, then Rin went back and licked it to soothe the bite, which made the boy moan. Rin did it again, a little harder this time, and Ai whimpered in pleasure. He reached up and threaded his fingers through Rin’ hair and the redhead groaned against Ai’s neck. He’d been dreaming of feeling Ai’s fingers stroking his scalp and tugging on his hair and now that it was finally happening, it felt so much better than what he had ever dreamed it could feel like.

He bit down again and alternated between doing that, as well as licking and sucking until he had created a red mark on Ai’s neck. Rin sat back to admire his work, and Ai whimpered.

‘Rin.’

The redhead transferred his gaze to Ai. The boy was dazed, his face red and eyes glassy, but Rin didn’t know if it was from pleasure or from holding back tears.

‘Did I hurt you?’

Ai shook his head and wiggled on the bed. He was completely blissed out and he looked so beautiful. Not that he didn’t normally, but seeing him like this, in a debauched state that Rin had put him in, the redhead couldn’t help but think Ai was beautiful.

‘No, you didn’t hurt me. But why did you do it?’

‘Because I think I’m in love with you.’ There. He had finally said it. He’d been dancing around his feelings for months and had wanted to confess, but he’d held back. And now he had said it, Rin wanted to take it back. Ai was staring up at him with wide eyes. He probably wasn’t even gay. He was going to push Rin off him and run to Mikoshiba. He would never talk to him again.

Contrary to Rin’s thoughts, Ai lifted up a hand and caressed the side of Rin’s face and the redhead’s heart landed in his throat. ‘I think I’m in love with you, too.’

‘Even with my teeth?’

Ai giggled quietly. ‘Even with your teeth.’

‘Can I kiss you?’

‘Do you really need to ask me that after you’ve given me a massive love bite?’

Rin smiled and leaned back down and pressed his lips to Ai’s. Both boys smiled against each other’s mouths as they kissed, and Rin nipped Ai’s bottom lip with his sharp teeth. Ai moaned into Rin’s mouth and the redhead pulled away with a smirk.

‘I think the real reason you’ve been avoiding me was because you actually had a thing for my teeth.’

‘Senpai…’ Ai blushed and looked away, and Rin grinned, placing another kiss on Ai’s neck.

‘It’s okay. I know you liked it.’ And he nipped the love bite he had made, making Ai whimper underneath him. Rin would never get tired of doing this.

…

The next morning, at the weekend swim practice, Ai was hanging around Rin again, timing him and offering him his towel and water bottle like he usually did. After a few laps, Ai took his place on the starting block, and Rin timed him as he swam breaststroke.

‘So, is everything alright with you and Nitori now?’

Rin looked away from Ai’s form and at Mikoshiba who had walked over. ‘Of course.’

‘How did you manage it?’

‘I don’t think you need to know.’

Ai finished the lap a few seconds later and he bobbed in the water in front of Rin and the Captain. ‘How did I do, Rin-senpai?’

Rin glanced down at the stopwatch and smiled. ‘You dropped one second.’

Ai grinned and Rin held out a hand to help him out of the pool. But before Rin could hand him a towel to drape over his neck and shoulders, Mikoshiba gasped in shock.

‘What the hell have you done to Nitori’s neck?!’ he shouted, and everyone else turned to look at the three of them.

Rin, instead of being embarrassed, just smirked. ‘He’s my boyfriend. I can do whatever I like to him.’ Then Rin leant down and kissed Ai, full on the lips, right in front of the entire swim team. He pulled away and handed the stopwatch to Ai, the small boy now flushing bright red.

‘Time me.’ Rin snapped on his goggles and dived in, smirking under the water as he swam.

**Author's Note:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


End file.
